la carta
by amatista-jave
Summary: antes de la serie, y las confabulaciones del universo


Hay miles de cosas que no sabes de mi… unas que quisiera que las sepas, otras que sólo me reservo para mí… en lo años que han pasado siempre como mi sombra te haz preocupado de perseguirme, controlas mi periodo, que como y cuando no, como me maquillo, y si uso corrector para cubrir las ojeras. La ropa que llevo puesta, si es provocativa o no, si grita que estoy desesperada, con quienes salgo y con quienes quisiera salir, si los busco para acostarme con ellos o para tener un hijo….sabes cómo descontrolarme, como martirizarme, me haces sufrir mas que darme alegrías, crees conocerme bien… crees que todo lo controlas en mi.

Y puede ser, como puede ser que controles al resto de seres que te rodean, pero… y es un pero gigante se te olvida que te conozco por muchos años. Y no ves que sólo dejo que veas lo que quiero que veas, que te dejo controlar lo que yo quiero que controles, se perfectamente como mentirte, y como hacerte creer que te miento. Y lo esencial es que con todo… nuestras manias, las tuyas mas que mías. No haz podido ver que te amo. Que te quiero y no hay nada que hacer, eso yo lo acepte desde la universidad, y el verte me hace mal, otras bien, otras mejor no definirlas… pero eso es te amo, y ya me hice esa resolución, no quiero que cambies, se que no lo harás… pero desde que de conozco eres un niño de 6 años, que golpea a la niña que le gusta y he esperado todo este tiempo para que crezcas, no quiero ser tu madre, quiero ser tu mujer.

La mujer que te quiere, que se preocupa por ti, la mujer que es tu compañera, tu adversaria, porque así somos los dos, si todo fuera por tener un hombre que me adore ciegamente, creeme que no me faltarían pero es a ti al que quiero…

Quisiera tanto y te tengo tan poco… la vida pasa y es probable que no te muevas ni un solo centímetro, hay si entendieras que es poco lo que de ti pido… no que te cases y seas el marido perfecto, no que me des hijos porque tu no los quieres y creo que yo ya renuncie a ellos. Lo único que quiero es poder quererte y que me quieras, a mi, no a tu jefa, a mi. Yo no quiero al doctor genio y loco, yo te quieto a ti, quiero a tu alma…

Y sabes, me he dado cuenta que soy peor que tu, soy más adicta que tu, porque yo me volví adicta a tus gritos, tus groserías, tus escasos pero gestos amables al fin, tus ojos, tu cuerpo, a ti…pero quiero dejar de serlo, no pienso vivir atascada en una adicción, acepto esto…y entiendo lo que eso significa, tal vez recaiga una y mil veces pero prefiero morir en el intento que seguir en esta agonía constante, quisiera que tú dieras un paso hacia mi, yo daría otro hacia ti.

Pero los días pasan, y veo que nada cambia. Hoy he decidido cambiar yo. Hoy he aceptado que te amo y que tu lo sabes, pero que no harás nada por cambiarlo, que es probable que me quieras, no me atrevo a decir que me ames; pero quiero vivir, quiero tanto y contigo no tengo nada, es verdad asumo mi parte de culpa, pero quiero ver otros horizontes…

Es por eso que he decidido irme de aquí… no se cuando regrese, no se si vuelva siquiera, o si regrese a ser tu jefa…sólo se que me voy…

Sobra decirte adonde, tu ya lo sabrás…seguro ya me viste el boleto de ida…y te diste cuenta que no hay regreso, sabes que lo dejé ahí porque lo verias… quizás en mi mente enferma no quiero dejarte…

Lisa Cuddy….

CHAPTER 2

Necesitaba como agua poder liberarse de tanto, de su amor por él, de su culpa por lo de la piera, que sólo logró alejarlos más. Si bien llevaba 5 años de decana del hospital, y lo del infarto en la pierna no era tan lejano. Era vital desaparecer ahora. Después de tanto y después de nada. La alegría eran quimeras para ella… por eso tanto sin explicación que irse.

Nada era importante salvo ser. Estar ahí vivir, conocer, aprender. Quizás por eso fue que volvió a coger la mania de escribir, todo lo que le resultara interesante una palabra, varias, en la misma libreta fue que a veces dibujaba, cuando comenzó era sólo para ella, luego se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a él.

Ya instalada en Rimini, se dio a conocer la ciudad, la gente, se hizo de amigos y volvió a ser la Lisa de antes, antes de ser doctora, esa que salía y se divertía como todos los humanos, iba de fiesta en fiesta, claro ya no era una niña pero…era joven todavía, al menos en su pelo no había evidencia de lo contrario y de haberlo un buen tinte era siempre útil. Se hizo amiga de una doctora en el hospital de la ciudad, una mujer como de su edad, con dos hijos, pequeños vinni de 8 y Salvatore de 2, era separada, se llamaba Marguerita, ella fue la que se encargó de sacarla del hotel en que vivió las dos primeras semanas en que llegó, hasta que se conocieron. Eran como hermanas. Con ella comenzó a salir de fiesta, ella, y su grupo de amigos, había uno, en especial que desde que llegó le llamó la atención Enzo, era un vividor, en realidad vivía de sus rentas, a veces aparecía por su empresa, hijo de un empresario, abogado de profesión, alegre, se devoraba el mundo. A él le llamaban la atención sus ojos, a veces tristes.

Quizas era cierto y ella había caído en depresión. Por eso su cambio de vida… dejar botado un trabajo soñado, pero era eso un trabajo, nadie la estaba esperando en la casa… nadie ni una mascota siquiera. En realidad seamos francos y ella como cualquiera controladora compulsiva pidió mantener su trabajo, sin goce de sueldo por 6 meses, esa fue su alta…como lo logro da lo mismo, pero el hospital no se iba a dar el lujo de perderla a ella. Así es que la dejaron marchar, tampoco le costó mucho en caso de cualquier cosa conseguir una licencia médica por depresión. Era su as bajo la manga, lógicamente no la uso. Por eso se dedico a ser feliz por 6 meses, parecía una condenada a muerte, todo lo vivía. Ya si al cabo de ese tiempo vería si regresaba o no. Era sólo el presente lo que necesitaba.

Por eso fue que una noche no muy lejana a su llegada aceptó salir con Enzo. Cenaron, caminaron conversaron hasta avanzada la madrugada, y cuando él la quiso besar, no se negó, es más sus besos la llevaron a revivir tanto, como el gusto por la vida y las salidas desenfrenadas por la noche. Cuando era partypants….y no esa ejecutiva fría. El asunto era que liberándose de sus demonios encontró un buen exorcista. Un exorcista que la amó muchas noches, que la comprendió y le devolvió las ganas de vivir.

De sus nuevos amigos, como buenos latinos que eran, vivían la vida, la disfrutaban, eran pasionales igual que su compañero.

Cuando él estaba fuera, de viajo o la dejaba sola cuando ella lo necesitaba, era que lo recordaba, que le quemaba en la piel, por no haberla ido a buscar, ni a rescatar, per rescatar de que si era mas feliz que nunca, a lo mejor esa su vocación de masoquista el quererlo cerca. Y en momentos como esos los besos en el cuello que la enloquecían la sacaban de ese cuarto oscuro y le devolvían los colores del amanecer y el atardecer juntos.

House era como el otoño, restando la vida, un poco, viviendo del recuerdo del verano, y preparándose para lo oscuro el invierno. Enzo eran todas las estaciones con una risa, una copa de vino, una caricia, y una vida. Eso era él vida. No tenía que compararlos pero House se había dedicado a morir, desde el infarto y desde que Stacy lo dejó, por eso también que ella lo amó en silencio tanto tiempo….

Los meses transcurrieron y era tiempo de regresar, ella necesitaba volver. No por él, ahora el era un querido recuerdo, era por que la doctora Lisa Cuddy, necesitaba trabajar… ya habían sido muy largas sus vacaciones…

Se podía decir que estaba enamorada, de la vida pero sobretodo de Enzo. Con sus detalles la había conquistado, la había hecho recorrer Italia. La había llevado a las islas griegas. A marruecos, pero sobretodo era la capacidad para sorprenderla…

No sin que antes de marcharse recibiera un inesperado presente, él ese hombre que la hacía reir que era querible como ninguno, le pidió que se casaran y formaran una vida juntos… a la celebración asistieron sus padres, sus hermanos, que les pareció primero una locura pero después de conocerlo y ver lo feliz que ella era no les importo, lo pronto de la decisión. En el hospital la noticia se repartió como virus en el aire… incrédulos muchos, otros felices por ella, uno en especial fuera de no creerlo, o no querer, pasó como un moribundo por diversas etapas, la negación, la ira, la resignación, y finalmente la aceptación pero no completamente después de todo no era un moribundo…

Para cuando lisa regresó era una mujer casada, y sonriente, luego de la luna de miel y de hacer una fiesta en su casa con sus amigos de NJ y parte del personal del hospital, presentando a su marido. Fiesta a la que alguien no fue, ese alguien desde la noticia no hacía más que estar más irascible, y como el necio que era se hizo amigo del alcohol que no pide explicaciones ni pregunta nada, sólo escucha. Nada sólo miradas y silencio, tal vez era su idioma, ese privado de los dos. Sólo recibió una mirada reprobatoria de él a su anillo el primer día luego nada.

Y pasaron cerca de un año, entre ires y venires de Enzo desde Italia, y su trabajo, lo que le daba libertad a Lisa para continuar con su vida de antes, cuando el estaba en la ciudad la mayor parte del tiempo, en todo caso, ella se retiraba a las 5 en punto, casi era milagroso como mantenía tan bien su matrimonio, la administración del hospital, en raya a House, al menos eso era porque el prefirió comenzar a evitarla y ella también a él, hablaban lo justo, ninguno se dio ni pidió explicaciones. Las cosas se complicaron aún más la vez que Enzo estaba esperándola y House lo encontró conversando con las enfermeras de la recepción lo que enfureció Greg, quizá era lo acumulado pero le dio un bastonazo en la espalda y la cabeza, Enzo se contuvo y no lo golpeo pero al segundo intento le tomó el bastón y House se lo intentó quitar pero Enzo era más fuerte y no pudo cuando decidió soltarlo House fue a dar al piso, entre medio salió Cuddy y lo encontró a House tirado en el piso y a Enzo sentado mientras la enfermera lo revisaba y le relató a Lisa lo sucedido, ella no miró a House en realidad no lo hizo nadie. Y se fue hasta Enzo a besarlo y llevárselo a su oficina.

Del amor que sentía por House la ceniza estaba ahí. Y se cuestionaba cómo era posible quererlos a los dos, amarlos a los dos con la misma fuerza, pero de forma diferente… pero dejó a House guardado después de todo ella estaba casada.

Al cabo de diez meses de casada lisa recibió la noticia que había anhelado desde la infancia, iba a ser madre, lo primero que hizo fue contarle a Enzo, se volvió loco de felicidad, que desde el primer día comenzó a comprarle cosas para el bebé, comenzó a arreglar sus negocios para tener que viajar lo menos posible, para estar con ella y el bebé. Pero como la felicidad nunca es total… A House esta noticia, en realidad ni le hizo la menor gracia. Cuando la vio, y la primera vez en que se dio cuenta de ello, la vio radiante, después Lisa se lo confirmo a la junta y los meses avanzaron, y la pancita de empezó a notar… lo llenó de ira, de dolor pero no hizo nada, como siempre nada de nada… ella si bien lo recordaba esa melancolía se la quitaba su marido… con cosquillas, caricias, tonteras que la hacían reir.

Como ya dije, la felicidad a veces es prestada, el universo teje los hilos de una forma extraña. A Lisa la felicidad le duró eso, un año y medio en que creyó que todo era eterno y posible, seguía amando a House en silencio, mirándolo pero así desde la distancia que se empeño en poner entre los dos, sepa Dios, quién con más empeño. Ese tiempo era digno de recuerdos pero que se le harían lejanos y pesados.

Cuando ella, tenía 6 meses de embarazo, y le quedaba poco para salir con licencia. Un día de nieve y helado, Enzo decidió ir a dejarla al trabajo, estaba oscuro, era temprano en la mañana. Lo hizo porque no iba a permitir que su mujer con tremenda barriga manejara… sería todo esto un sueño o una pesadilla; Este hombre sacado de un cuento de hadas. Rumbo al hospital iban conversando como siempre de tanto, ella le acariciaba la cabeza desde el asiento del copiloto Quizás hay cosas que tienen que pasar y ser así. Ninguno advirtió hasta que fue muy tarde el camión que se les venía encima, Enzo logró sacar el auto de la ruta pero el impacto fue tal que el salió disparado por el parabrisas, Lisa magullada y semiinconsciente lo vió, intentó moverse pero no pudo, se desmayó. Para cuando recuperó la conciencia iba rumbo al hospital y lo único que escuchaba eran los gritos de los paramédicos. Luego todo negro otra vez. Despertó dos días después, sola en una habitación, más sola que nunca. Sin saberlo durante ese tiempo House la atendió y tomó la decisión más triste para ella, la peor para él. La vida da tantas vueltas y justo ahora los colocó a ambos en la misma posición. Optó por la vida de ella. Era la que viablemente tuvo más posibilidades, el niño no resistió ni una hora y murió tomado de la mano de House, sin que nadie más que Wilson lo supiera el meció su pequeño cuerpecito destruido por todo, por no quererla como se lo merecía, por dejarla irse en los brazos de otro, por dejarla darle hijos a otro. Tanta miseria junta, y Enzo estaba muerto, desde que salió disparado del vehículo. Se ignoraba si ella sobreviviría Pero de hacerlo, y lo hizo todo iba a ser pobredumbre.

Cuando Lisa despertó se sintió vacía, miserable, y se dedicó a llorar sin dejar que nadie entrara a su habitación, ni familia, no dejó a House ni a nadie quería llorar sola. Los días pasaron, vinieron los funerales, ella lógicamente no asistió, House tampoco pero se asomaba veces por la puerta.

Los días pasaron llegó la hora del alta, lisa pasó dos semanas de licencia para cuando regresó era un tempano de hielo. Sangraba por dentro estaba destruida pero no lo demostraba. Regreso la decana la Lisa de antes de Enzo, regreso Cuddy y murió un poco más Lisa. Silencio eso fue no lo hablo con nadie nunca más, dejó ese tiempo como un sueño del que despertaba y siguío como si nada hubiese pasado.

En realidad pasaron así muchos meses, lentamente, recuperó la risa, una risa tímida. Se quedaba más tarde en el trabajo. House la observaba, cuando creyó conveniente reiniciaron sus juegos nuevamente, las bromas. Y volvió a ser todo como antes, antes de la carta, antes de su matrimonio. Hasta se convencieron de que era un sueño. Nunca lo volvieron a hablar, ni a mencionar, quizás en este silencio encontraron un poco de paz. Aun tenían sus carreras, y eso era todavía importante. Al menos respiraban, ambos lastimados. Los dos fueron puestos la misma prueba, optaron como médicos, y como personas eligieron salvar al ser querido, y no dejar que muriera. Ella todavía se culpaba por su pierna, él se culpaba por el hijo de ella. Pero ninguno dijo nada. A veces en noches largas ella pasaba por su oficina y lo veía ahí. Una sonrisa triste, otras el entraba a darle las buenas noches. Con un gesto cansado intentando, sacarle algún brillo en los ojos como antes. Ella no fue una amargada pero si una mujer seria, no hablaba del tema, pero lo recordaba como una buena época, como un amago de vida. Pero ahora tenía paz al menos, ya la herida era una horrible cicatriz, no sangraba…

Continuará??????????????????????????


End file.
